Wingless Angel
by Shadow Of Grace
Summary: *Set Post Thor* Loki fell through space and wound up on Midgard, seeking revenge against all mortals, especially Jane Foster. Analiese is Eric Selvig's neice, visiting New Mexico to assist in Jane's reaserch. Eventual LokiXOC, ThorXJane. Rated T for Language, Violence, and just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**A/N** **Hey everyone! So I recently watched the movie Thor after seeing the Avengers, and Loki absolutely fascinated me, leading to this fanfic! Please don't kill me if it sucks, while I love writing, this is my first time writing characters that I didn't create, so I'm just kinda hoping for the best here. ****Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except my OC Analiese, I own none of Thor or the Avengers – except for copies of the DVDs. **

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

A tall auburn-haired woman walked uncertainly through the semi-deserted streets of the small desert town, heels clicking loudly across the concrete. It was the middle of summer in New Mexico, but the temperature was far from warm, a cold wind blew through the woman's hair as she pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders. The moon was high in the sky, reflecting in the woman's pale blue irises, making them look nearly silver.

Her name was Analiese Selvig; twenty three year old native New Yorker, and currently lost. Not spiritually, emotionally, nor any other internal reason, no, Ana had lost her map and was now wandering aimlessly through the small New Mexico town where she had arranged to meet her uncle to assist him with he and his associate's work. Instead, she'd managed to get herself turned about and utterly confused in a town no larger than a postage stamp.

She had a talent for things like that. Her family would often joke about the brilliant theoretical physicist in the family with an IQ well over one hundred and fifty really just as incompetent as the rest of the mortals. Analiese never found any of it very amusing.

The only reason she'd agreed left her comfy office at the University of New York just outside of Manhattan was because she'd been fascinated with her uncle's tales of meeting Thor, God of Thunder from the Old Norse tales. While Analiese had absolutely no beliefs in ancient Norse Mythology, nor any in a deity or 'grater power', she found the subject fascinating, and all but leapt on the chance to speak with this Thor character.

Analiese pushed her hair from her face as it tossed about in the wind, growling slightly in annoyance as she glared at the sky. She found herself staring at the shining stars, they gleamed brighter in the New Mexico sky than she'd ever seen them. For the briefest of moments, she found herself completely at peace for the first time in several years.

Little did Ana know, all that was about to change.

_~O~_

Out in the New Mexico desert, there was an explosion that shot from the sky, sending flashes of what appeared to be an aurora across the dark backdrop. Sand shot high in the air and a thunderous rumble shook the ground, sending small nocturnal creatures skittering franticly into their burrows.

Once the dust cleared, the tall, lithe figure of a man was visible. He was clad in strange armor of green and gold, it's elaborate and detailed design adding to the aura of power emanating from the man as he shook the raven hair from his face and narrowed his unsettlingly sharp emerald eyes. In his hand was a golden staff, all but glowing with power and in his eyes was a thirst for revenge.

He wanted revenge against the mortals who dared interfere. He wanted revenge against those who had ruined his plan, which would have changed the very fabric of the universe. But most of all, he wanted revenge against the mortal who made his brother _weak_.

When Loki wanted revenge, he got it.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A/N:** **Reviews are appreciated, and all reviewers receive Loki hugs! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Since the last chapter was really just a lame Prologue, this is the first actual chapter. My apologies for any OOCness, and grammatical/spelling errors. Oh, and anyone who actually knows the name of the town in Thor, I completely spaced where exactly in New Mexico this takes place, so if you could PM or Review it, you get extra Loki hugs! :D**

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

"So this is the Analiese I've heard so much about." Said a smiling woman with dark blonde hair and light hazel eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Foster." I said with a small nod and smile as uncle Eric laughed from behind me.

"Just call me Jane." She laughed, I just smiled nervously and nodded.

Now before you get the wrong impression, I am by no means this shy a person. Let's rewind about an hour so you get what's going on.

_~One Hour Earlier~_

The sun was beginning to rise and people began to appear on the streets. I considered asking for directions, after all this town wasn't much bigger than a postage stamp, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Uncle Eric did say it was a very safe town and everyone knew each other, but after growing up in New York City, I wasn't very into trusting random people on the street. Of course I'd never lived in a bad neighborhood, but it still wasn't a very bright idea to ask someone for directions there; whoever you asked would either think you were trying to mug them, or you'd get mugged.

I sighed slightly and straightened out my denim shorts and light grey tank top as I stepped into a diner. It felt strange for me to be wearing mini-shorts and a sleeveless shirt, not because I was overly modest or anything - though I might be just a little - but because my usual summer wardrobe was a very professional white long-sleeve blouse, a black skirt that came just below my knees, a blazer, and black mary janes.

In fact, my friend Sarah had drug me off shopping for three and a half hours because my wardrobe was too 'boring' for having an adventure. I also had a sneaking suspicion she was still trying to get me dating again. I often found myself wondering how Sarah and I ever became friends, we were almost polar opposites, but most of the time we managed to not try and kill each other.

After ordering a cup of hot chocolate, I sat down at a small table in the corner and watched people go by. The people here moved at a far more leisurely pace than they did in New York City, in fact almost everyone stopped to chat with the waitress or cook before heading out about their day.

When the flow of people began to slow, I stared gazing out the window of the shop as I sipped my hot chocolate sleepily. What I saw almost made me jump in surprise.

On the other side of the street I saw amongst the bustling people, one man stood out. He had black, slicked back hair that seemed almost too perfect to be real, and dark emerald eyes. The man was wearing a dark tailored suit with a black overcoat - which struck me as slightly strange in the middle of summer - , and when I stared hard enough, I swear his clothes seemed to almost flicker, like a hologram.

A cold shiver ran down my spine, and I realized the man's green eyes were boring into my blue ones, and I quickly averted my gaze to my cup of hot chocolate. After a few moments, when I gazed up again, the man was gone.

"Analiese! There you are!" A cheerful voice said, and I quickly stood to hug uncle Eric.

"It's great to see you again, uncle." I said with a smile, but the strange man with still prying at my mind.

_~Back To The Present~_

I swear I could almost feel those creepy eyes boring into me, but I knew I was just being ridiculous. My mother always said I had a "vivid imagination". It was rarely meant as a complement.

"Darcy, why don't you show Analiese around, she'll be working with us for a while." Jane said gesturing toward a girl with curly brown hair and glasses.

"Do I have to?" The girl asked as she rolled her eyes, I had to choke back a laugh at her childish behaviour. I suppose this was the infamous Darcy Lewis that uncle was always complaining about when we spoke.

"Yes." Jane said shortly as she turned on her heel and walked outside, casting a pointed look at uncle Eric that made him follow with a worried expression.

"Where should we start?" I asked sweetly as I faked a smile, Darcy just rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist, pulling me after Jane and uncle.

"Don't tell me you aren't dying to hear what there talking about." Darcy said as she pulled me over to a window which she opened slightly.

"Are you serious? And there's no sign of him at all?" uncle Eric asked almost worriedly.

"No. He promised." Jane said, her voice cracking slightly as if she'd been - or still was - crying.

"Take a deep breath, Jane. How can we be absolutely sure it was Thor? I'm sure that if he came back, he would come straight to you." uncle Eric said comfortingly as Jane sniffled and Darcy's jaw dropped.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Darcy, she just waved a hand dismissively and leaned closer to the window.

"Well I did get some pictures, but with you and Darcy both gone, they're blurry. It's not as easy as you might think to drive and take pictures of an explosion. I drove into a ditch and damn near knocked myself out. When I was coherent again, no one was there." Jane said slowly, it sounded like she was wiping away tears.

"Then how about we go take a look? I'm sure this will all make sense when we think about it with clear heads." uncle said comfortingly as footsteps moved toward the door and Darcy grabbed my arm, nearly wrenching it out of the socket as she drug me over to a pile of books and pretended to be showing me something.

My mind floated back to the man with the strange green eyes, the vivid shade seemed almost inhuman, and the image of them wouldn't leave my head.

_**~O~O~O~O~O~**_

**A/N:** **All reviewers get Loki hugs! **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ack! I can't apologize enough for how long this has taken me! I just got a bit caught up in. . . Well, life, and just didn't have time to write other than scribbling bits of this chapter in a note book when I had a break. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, and sorry that it's so short, but I wanted to get something up so you guys didn't think I died. . .**

**Oh, and Loki hugs go out to Demonic NiNjA Kitten, Kuro Gato, and Neverendin g Daydreams for their faves, follows, and reviews. An extra hug goes to Neverending Daydreams, because I laughed my butt off at your review. :)**

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Hey, Earth to Ana!" Darcy called, waving a hand in front of my face, making me blink in surprise and turn to face her.

"What?" I almost snapped.

For the past five days, Darcy had been driving me absolutely mad. She was childish, irritating, and broke into my stash of chocolate bars I kept hidden in my desk drawer. Of course, I'd gotten little to no sleep lately, which may have been contributing to my irritation. Jane, Darcy, and uncle Eric all worked pretty much around the clock. They survived with coffee, which I refused to drink, leaving me exhausted and grumpy.

The worst part was that every time I did manage to close my eyes, I was haunted by a pair of emerald irises. The anger and pain swirling in the depths of those eyes captivated me, and I was constantly getting lost in thought as I pondered what could possibly cause such anguish to someone.

"Ana! Snap out of it, girl!" Darcy yelled in exasperation.

"You're giving me a migraine." I grumbled as I stifled a yawn and stood.

"Whatever. Jane and Eric left like an hour ago, and they're gonna be back any minute with something important, which means that you have to come back down to Earth and do your Physicist stuff." Darcy managed to say all that in one breath.

Before I could say anything, uncle Eric and Jane walked through the door. Jane was clearly upset, as she had been for the past few days, but something akin to hope shone in her eyes. Uncle Eric was carrying a folder, and a small smile was on his face for the first time in days.

"What's in there?" Darcy asked with a yawn, pointing toward the folder.

"I'll show you." Jane said as she grabbed the folder and began to pull several pictures from it, quickly pinning them to the board.

"Wow." Darcy muttered, adjusting her glasses and she stared in shock.

I blinked several times and stepped closer to get a better view. There were four pictures. The first looked like nothing more than a sand storm, but with an aurora just barely visible in the background. The second was slightly clearer, and there was an extremely blurry outline of what looked like a man, very tall and lean, but with no details visible. The third was a thermal shot, showing the outline of the man far clearer. What confused me what that the extreme concentration of heat in his body should have vaporized him, yet he  
was completely in one piece. The final shot was blurry and pixilated, but it looked like a close-up of the man's face.

A pair of sharp, emerald green eyes was just visible through the curtain of sand.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A/N: Hahahaha! Cliff hanger! Actually, in hindsight, after not updating in forever, then tossing out a cliffy, I may be in danger of being tar and feathered. . . Review for Loki hugs, and please don't kill me!~**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ha! I'm updating much faster now! Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last, and a bit longer, though no promises. I'm actually supposed to be studying for something that's like thirty percent of my Geometry grade, but I'm writing instead, so I hope you guys know I love you. J**

**Loki hugs go out to Demonic NiNjA Kitten, Kuro Gato, Calistacat 98, and Neverending Daydreams for their faves, follows, and reviews. :D **

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

"That. . . That is _not _Thor. . ." Jane muttered, narrowing her eyes at the picture.

"No kidding. Thor's like eight feet tall and built like a frickin' bus!" Darcy groaned as she turned away and pulled on her headphones, tuning everyone out.

"If that's not Thor, who on Earth is it?" I muttered, more to myself than anyone else.

"We know very little of the Asgardians, Ana. It could be anyone from Odin to Fandral, we simply have no way of knowing." Uncle Eric sighed.

Jane stepped away from the pictures, spun on her heel, and all but ran out the door. Uncle Eric and eyes exchanged a look before I sighed and followed. I was puzzled as to why Jane was so upset, but Darcy had rambled occasionally about Jane and Thor – I quote – "Having the hots for each other".

"Jane!" I called as I tried to catch up to the blonde, but she didn't seem to hear me. I hated it when people got lost in thought, especially vivid memories, because they were often later reduced to a sobbing mess, and I am most certainly not good with crying people, which is why I went into Physics instead of Phycology.

When I finally caught up to Jane, she had plopped down on a bench, and was hunched over with her head in her hands crying. Part of me was relieved that there was no one around, because it meant I wouldn't have to try and explain her condition to passersby, but it also meant I was completely on my own to cheer her up. Jane struck me as someone who most definitely didn't cry easily, which meant it would be no small task to make her stop.

With a mental sigh, I slid next to Jane on the bench, and prepared myself for a long session of listening to her ramble.

~O~O~O~O~O~

(Loki POV)

I watched silently from the shadows as the mortal – Jane Foster – sat sobbing on a bench. I was disgusted at her weakness, breaking down so easily, it meant I wouldn't be able to play with her mind for very long before she broke.

She and Thor had known each other for a mere few Midgardian days, and yet they believed themselves to be in love like children. It made my lip curl in distaste to watch her pour out her heart in sobs and sniffles to the other mortal woman, she was related to that Selvig man, I believe.

It was interesting to see the utter lack of tenderness or care in the mortal woman's eyes as the Foster woman sobbed on her shoulder. If anything, there was distaste written across her face, which I found fascinating given the typical Midgardian woman response is to comfort those in distress or pain.

With a slight smirk, I stepped deeper into the shadows. There was much work to be done before I could extract my full revenge, and I was looking forward to every moment of it.

~O~O~O~O~O~

(Analiese POV)

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, not truly listening to Jane as she spoke of how wonderful Thor was, and how much she loved him, or something like that. When she finally stopped and we both stood, I felt my neck prickle ever so slightly. My head whipped around, and for just a moment I thought I saw a flash of emerald, but it was gone too fast for me to believe it to be more than my imagination.

With a small sigh, I turned and headed back toward the lab, making sure Jane was in tow. I also made a mental note to send Darcy or uncle Eric after her the next time Jane broke down, because I highly doubted I could handle listening to her again.

It worried me slightly that she would just break down like that, because in the few days I'd known her, Jane seemed like a strong and competent woman, not the kind to have a melt down because she missed her boyfriend, or whatever Thor was to her.

Something just wasn't quite right about it, but with those haunting emerald eyes floating in the back of my mind, I just couldn't think straight.

~O~O~O~O~O~

By the time Jane and I got back to the lab, I had given up on trying to sort out my thoughts. Jane had calmed down completely, though her eyes were still slightly red from crying. A dark aura and feeling of impending doom seemed to settle around me, and I had a notion there would be no sleep coming my way any time soon.

I sighed and slumped down in my chair, barely mustering the energy to pull a candy bar from my desk drawer and unwrap it. The sun was beginning to appear on the horizon, and I noted for the first time just how beautiful the red and orange hues were as a backdrop for the desert.

As I absently munched on my candy, I was just barely aware of the sound of the door opening and closing, followed by a mumbled conversation. It sounded like Darcy whining, uncle Eric scolding her, and Jane speaking to another voice I didn't quite recognize.

"Miss Foster, SHIELD needs you on this project, no one else has your knowledge of Thor or the Asgardians." The mystery voice said, sounding polite and almost guarded.

"Agent Coulson, I have research I'm doing here, and frankly I'm not overly impressed with SHIELD, given the last time you people showed up, all my work disappeared, and I have yet to get it back." Jane sounded like she hadn't had her coffee yet, and this Agent Coulson fellow was in danger of getting his neck snapped off. Jane wasn't a fun person before she had her coffee.

"Jane, think about this a minute. This is an incredible opportunity." Uncle Eric said encouragingly, reminding me slightly of when I was a child and he was helping me learn to ride a bike for the first time.

"I'll go under one condition." Jane said firmly, but still didn't sound too pleased.

"And that would be?" Agent Coulson asked as I began to lose interest.

"I want _my _team to help me." I gagged on my candy at Jane's words. I didn't enjoy being volunteered for things, especially if it meant dealing with government organizations, which is what I assumed this Coulson man to be an agent of.

"If that is all, Miss Foster, you and your team had better start packing."

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A/N: Yes! This one is twice as long as the last! I'm really sorry about sticking you guys with such a pathetic chapter earlier, and again with this, but my brain is shutting down from lack of sugar and sleep. I'm sure tomorrow I'm going to re-read this and bang my head on a wall for throwing the plot into a total tailspin, but whatever. Oh, and this is really more of an Avengers story than a Thor story, but since I didn't have that figured out until like five minutes ago, it'll probably remain in the Thor category. And it wont have much of the Avengers plot, I may give Loki the awesome staff, but other than that, I'm going to put my own insane plot bunny ideas into everything. **

**Review for Loki hugs! :D**


	5. Author's Note

**Grace:**

**Hey everyone.**

**I'd like to start off with an apology for all of my readers. All of you really do mean a lot to me, every single hit on this story makes me smile. The faves and follows never fail to improve my mood, even when I'm having the shittiest of days, and if I could hug every one of you I would. You reviewers, though. . . you guys really are the ones that inspire me to get off my procrastinating and incredibly lazy ass to get some writing done, and every single one literally makes me dance around like a lunatic; my cousins must think I need to be locked up at this point.**

**Unfortunately, life is a bitch – as I'm sure you all know. After dealing with some rather severe bullying problems and more than one hospital visit, I've ended up moving. Now I'm in a different state entirely, and though things are quite a bit easier for me now, I'm still dealing with physical and mental after effects. Now, please note that I am ****NOT ****fishing for sympathy, I haven't a doubt in my mind that I can't even begin to fathom the troubles that other people have. At this point I simply feel obligated to my amazing readers to explain why the hell it's taking me so long to update.**

**Now that I'm finally getting settled properly and on the road to a decent recovery, I'd like to pick up my writing again. After reading through my assorted stories, I was left utterly disgusted by the all-round quality – or lack thereof – of nearly every chapter. Frankly, I'm rather surprised that no one has pointed out the shoddiness of my writing yet. **

**More to the point, I've decided to do a full re-write of every story. Needless to say, this is no small undertaking, especially with the nearly two dozen other fanfics that I haven't quite gotten around to posting. In order to make everything a bit easier for me, I've made an entirely new account. All re-written fics will be uploaded as I get to them, and I promise that each and every story I've published thus far WILL be gotten to eventually, though I can't say quite when. A link for my new account (Pen name Forsaken Paradise) can be found on my profile.**

**Again, I would like to thank each of my readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers. All of you really have brought a bit of sunshine to my day – ironic given that it's storming at the moment – and I wish I could thank each of you individually, but unfortunately typing isn't very easy for me at the moment. Please do keep an eye out for the new version of this story, and I'll probably post a quick notice on here when I upload the fixed version. At the risk of being repetitive, thank you all for your support of my writing up to this point, and I hope to hear from you guys again. **

**Lots of love,**

**Grace.**


End file.
